


The Walls Are Closing In / Hangman

by Starfiresz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfiresz/pseuds/Starfiresz
Summary: The walls had fallen. The Survey Corps had fallen.





	

The Walls Are Closing In

The walls had fallen. The Survey Corps had fallen. The few survivors had to fend for themselves, no one was going to help them anymore. The streets were bloody and the food scarce. You never imagined that a day like that would come, that you would see the walls that kept your safe be brought down to the ground. The only thing that went through your head was that it was all over. There was no one to save you from judgment day, the time for you to die had arrived. For so many years you hid behind those walls, in the core of them. You were royalty and royals never fight. They send others to fight for them, all they had to do was to sit in that throne room and command others to die for them. At least that was what you were told by your family. You were a weakling, a scared little cat that could never survive if it came to fighting.

"(Name)." The voice woke you from your reveries, a hand tugging at your arm. You remained silent, anesthetized in the throne. Unable to form words or to move, the only reaction that you had was let out a low sound as you felt the heavy hand fall on your face. Eyes wide open glanced up at Levi as he tugged you towards him, steel grey eyes focused on you. "Snap the fuck out of it." He hissed as you finally stepped up from where you sat and moved to stand across from him. Allowing yourself to be tugged along by the firm grip he had on your wrist, you silently followed him as he guided you out of the castle. Your dress got stuck in something you could not identify, and Levi impatiently tugged at the fabric until it tore apart and you were set free. 

All the way out, you remained silent, you still couldn't make yourself believe it was actually happening. This day was never supposed to come, the humans were supposed to win this. And everything just went downhill with the Survey Corps's downfall. If Levi's hand weren't holding yours so tightly, you would never had gotten out of the castle, you would simply sit there and await for your death. Yet your death would mean that they had won. Historia was killed along the other soldiers, thefore you were named Queen. And with that you became the key to it all, and the new target of those who wanted to control the titans.

"Levi?" You called after a moment, your voice was weak. For the short while you had closed your eyes, Levi's grip on you had disappeared and you had stop moving. "Levi, where are you?" You called out for him, turning around to try and find him. There was nothing there. There was no one there. There never was anyone there. Hadn't Levi fallen along with the Survey Corps? He never came back, not even his body was found. He disappeared along the other soldiers that never returned. Your legs gave up and you fell down, breathing heavily, your eyes wide. He was there, he was just there with you a moment ago, how could he be dead?

You knew better. It wasn't the first time you had seen Levi since he went missing. You could hear his voice in the morning when you woke up. Jesus, you could even feel his warmth beside you. But he hasn't been there for a long time now. He was nowhere to be found. It was just your minds playing tricks on you again, but this time it was your survival instinct. You needed to live and you knew that. Even if Levi and everyone else died, you needed to live. You needed to find a way out of there. They could never lay their hands on you otherwise the battle would be lost, all of the lives sacrificed would have been for nothing. HIS death would have been for nothing. You could not afford that, hell no. There was a fire in your eyes as you opened them again, catching your breath and standing up straight. There was no time for reveries anymore. You needed to survive.

 

Hangman

Red was never a color that matched your taste, being covered in it didn't really help with it either. There was blood all over your body, your dress had been shred in several places and you just helped it shorter so you could move better. You couldn't care less about your clothes as you were fighting for your life. You were using the underground tunnel planned hundreds of years ago for the very purpose of being able to escape in case things came to this. You stained yourself with blood of the people you ended up watching die, you felt so powerless. To watch your home be destroyed and be able to do nothing, was that your fate all along? A sigh fell from your lips as you walked blindly in the dark, feeling up the walls to keep on moving. Even if you shifted into a titan, what good would it be? You couldn't save everyone and you would end up getting killed. If that happened, everything would have been for nothing. You could also use that, but you were too much of a coward to try it.

The cold was getting worse, your clothes having been reduced to a few shreds around your body didn't make it any easier. That place was so dark, damp and cold. It was better than death, for sure, but that made you uneasy. You were never one to be by yourself in the dark, that had always been your biggest fear. Oh how you wish Levi was there beside you. He never went easy on you, even though you were so much of a crybaby that kept complaining about everything. Once you became queen, he was the one that supported you the most and yet at the same time he was the one to demand the most of you. That made you grow up. The first person to ever treat you as an adult rather than a child was him. And you missed him so much. He went out there to find the answers that could save everyone while you stayed sitting on a chair behind those walls. He never came back. The walls had fallen. And you were all alone.

If only you could save someone, if only you could fight. That was never what you were made for. You were never supposed to be queen in the first place, you were born to be beautiful and wave at people. But the King was dethroned and Historia became Queen in his place. And when she died, it was up to you to sit there and make things work. You cried out and begged not to be you, people that sat on that throne always found death too soon. You didn't want to die. You didn't want to fight. Funny how time flies, how people change. Never have you imagined yourself actually standing up to something, facing such evil that only the thought of it made you tremble. You still were that little girl that cried too much after all. 

It took some time before you could finally spot a faint light coming from a place that seemed very distant, you wondered if it wasn't your mind playing tricks on you again. You had heard Levi's voice a few times, you had heard footsteps and hands touching you. Funny how the mind plays you like that when you're in the dark. That's why you feared it, you had no control on what happened there. It felt like anything could become real while your eyes couldn't see if there was something there or not. You were not sure of how many time you had spent down there, but when you walked towards the way out of that hell hole the sun was setting with such faint colors that it made your heart skip a beat.

Because they were focused on the sky above you, your eyes failed to detect the body that was resting against the wall just a few steps from you. "(Name)." That so familiar voice called again, as it had been calling you all along the way, but you just brushed it off. Your mind just didn't have enough of playing tricks on you. The sky above touched you with bittersweet sadness, it was so beautiful that it seemed none of that tragedy had actually happened. A low sob escaped your throat, so you raised your hand to muffle the sounds that kept coming. You knew better than to make so much noise when the enemy was still out there. You weren't safe, and probably would never be able to be safe again. 

There was something telling you that you were going to die, it was just a matter of when. Would it take too long? Would it be painful? That questions you kept repeating to yourself as you ignored the voice calling your name. You froze. A cold sweat started to form on your forehead as you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was too warm, too strong to be another hallucination. "Damnit (Name)." Slowly, you turned your face to find the person standing next to you and ther he was, so vivid and clear as in the reverie you had in the throne room. You tried to call out his name, but your voice faltered and he grabbed you by the nape of your neck to place a kiss on your lips.

"I'm sorry." That was so uncharacteristic of him, but you brushed it off as you turned your body fully in his direction. Parting your lips to ask him the question that just hammered in your head, he silenced you by placing his hand over your mouth. "Don't." He said simply, pulling his hand away after a while. "You ran from me before and didn't answer when I called you." He raised a brow, looking you in the eyes. You were going to answer him, but he cut you again. "This isn't a hallucination (Name). I am here, I came back here for you." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "You are such a stubborn little brat, can't even do as I tell you." He held your wrist with his strong hand. "Don't lock yourself up in your head, it's hard to make you come back. We are wasting time." 

There was no argument, you just went along as he pulled you. Even if it felt so real, you still questioned whether or not it was actually happening. Maybe you were still inside of that tunnel, laying down in that damp mud and slowly dying. Maybe from dehydration because you never found a way out of that place, maybe you were already dead and that was some sort of post-death dream. "I just told you not to go back into your head." Levi hissed as he hit your head with enough strenght to wake you up from your lethargy. "Keep up with me, we need to go before someone find us." He sighed, tugging you along with him. 

"How are you alive, Levi?" You finally managed to ask, still not convinced that it was real. "It has been months since the Survey Corps left to never return, everyone believed you all died back then. Everyone lost hope. I lost hope." You kept on going, trying to set yourself free from his grip. Everything was just way too unrealistic and dazzling, how could he come back in the exact time to save you from death? Did he know that the walls were going to fall? Where was he all of this time? There were just too much questions not answered, maybe that wasn't the Levi you had met, maybe he wasn't even real. "Why did you forsake us? Why did you forsake me?" The only thing keeping you from screaming at the top of your lungs was how tired, thirsty and hungry you were. You had no strenght left to quarrel with him. Yet you wished to understand.

"I didn't run away." He let go of your hand, watching you with steel grey us. "I found the answers we had been looking for, there was just so much going on we could not come back just yet." He sighed, he wanted to keep on walking so no one would find them, but he knew you would not move until you had your answers. "When we saw their army coming here, we had to move. But we couldn't move just yet. We had to wait for them to go before we could come. I had faith in you to keep yourself safe until I reached you." He cupped your cheek with his hand, looking into your eyes. "Erwin is dead. We lost almost everyone. We need to leave this place before we end up dead as well." 

It still wasn't enough, but you didn't really had much of a choice. Normally you wouldn't doubt Levi, but at that moment you were even doubting yourself. Following him, you remained silent. The thoughts that ran through your mind were around what he had found out that kept him from coming back home, from coming back to you. You wondered who was alive beside you two. He gave you some water and food on the first stop, both of you remaining silent as you gathered your strenght to keep on making your way out of wall Rose. The others were supposed to meet them back at their base in the Shiganshina district, where according to Levi they had been hiding all of this time.

When the both of you stopped for the second time, it was already dawn. Walking the whole night can wear one out, and you knew he was way more tired than you were since he came all the way from wall Maria up to wall Sheena to meet you. You told him that he could sleep first, that you would watch out for the two of you. He agreed after a little persuasion and laid down beside you, quickly falling asleep. You sat there beside him, the light of the morning bathing his face as he slept. The sight of him so close to you still didn't feel real. You placed your hand over his cheek, feeling up his warmth. Even with all that madness, seeing his face soothed you down. Even if he had been away and you had no idea what had happened these months spent apart, to have Levi next to you again was what was helping you keep your sanity.

Everyone was dead, you had no place to call home. Erwin had died, the Military Police was all dead as well, who was left in this destroyed world? You needed to know that, you needed to see who else was out there. The thoughts only made you more tired, but you fought to stay awake. When Levi woke up, you were drifting off to sleep, but woke up as he touched your thigh. "It's your turn to rest now." You didn't answer, you didn't have to. Laying down in a more comfortable position, you allowed yourself to be driven to sleep by your tired mind. You didn't find much rest there, though. The only thing you found on your dreams were the multilated bodies of your friends and their screams.

Once your eyes opened again, the first thing they focused on was Levi. "Hey." Your lips parted in a smile, just to be broke as you yawned. When you tried to stretch your arms, you noticed that something was off. You couldn't move. "Levi?" You called him, your eyes widening as you tried to move your legs and found out you couldn't move them either. "What is going on, Levi?" He didn't answer you, just sat there and looked down at you with something in his eyes you could not tell what it was. You heard another voice, but couldn't move your body to where the voice came from.

"Sorry we had to tie you up." The voice sounded again, this time clearer. Once the person came into sight, you furrowed your brows at Hange. "It's just so you won't hurt yourself. We can't really afford having you shift into a titan." Shifting closer, she sat down beside you and Levi. "We should probably do something about your mouth, too. So you won't bite yourself." You felt a fabric in your lips, making you try to squirm away from it, but Levi held the nape of your neck. He had turned his eyes away from you, unable to see you like that and know it was his fault. "I'm sorry it came to this." You couldn't tell if she meant it, but there was a serious expression on her face as she watched you. "We found the truth we were looking for. And what we must do to save everyone." She touched your hair, brushing it back from your face. "They weren't the enemy, you see. We were. All along, we were on the wrong side. Fighting for the true culprits."

Your eyes shifted to Levi, you wanted to hear it from him, not from Hange. You needed to understand why he would let her do this to you, what they intended by doing this. "Your family controls the titans, (Name)." He said after a moment of silence, his gaze somewhere distant. He couldn't look you in the eyes again. "The shifter you ate when they gave the serum, that titan was Historia. She controled the titans. Her father controled them before her. Now, it's you. They are drawn to you, they want you to lead them. But you never could truly control them." He drew in a breath. "It only works when the serum is in the veins of your family. If all of you die, the titans will stop moving. There will be nothing to be drawn to, there will be no goal. If you die, (Name), the titans die with you." 

That seemed like something made up so they would turn against you, you just couldn't believe in that. It seemed way too unreal. How could it be? Historia would never lure the titans in, would never let them hurt her friends. You knew Historia, she wasn't like that. They were wrong, they would finish up the battle by signing their own death sentence. You needed to do something, anything. You couldn't let it end like that. You squirmed, trying to free yourself from the ropes, trying to hurt yourself enough so you could shift. The fight was useless as Levi pressed a blade against your neck. Your eyes turned to him, he was finally looking into them. "If anyone has to do this, it should be me." He lets out a loud breath, moving the blade quickly. There wasn't much time for you to react. The only thing you felt as your throat was slit open was betrayal.


End file.
